


Letters of life, love, and happiness

by 55935



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55935/pseuds/55935
Summary: Eliza Schuyler met the hurricane of Alexander Hamilton at a ball that she had no interest in. Here is their story as told through letters.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

My dearest Elizabeth Schuyler,

I'm not sure if you remember me or not, what with you being the grace of the ball, but I'm that poor soul your sister took by the arm and led me to you. 

Ms. Angelica Schuyler was a beautiful young woman as were you. I remember how your eyes lit up like the stars in the heavens. 

For the first time in my life, I felt like a true gentleman. I didn't even know I had that side of me until you brought it out on the dance floor.

I've always been young, scrappy, and hungry in more ways than one. Hungry for power and for a good meal.

I'll keep this short for I don't want to keep you. As a Schuyler sister you probably have many obligations.

How's Margaret Schuyler? I'm afraid I didn't get the chance to meet her last night. 

It must be nice having siblings who you are close to. I've told you a little about my family during our meeting, but I don't believe I've told you about James.

He was or is my older brother. He left me when I was a kid and I don't even know if he's still alive.

I had no one. My mother and cousin were dead, my father and brother were MIA also probably dead.I had to fend for myself before I boarded a ship that would take me to New York. 

Here, I feel that I can finally do something with my life. I can change America and gain the power that I seek.

I feel there is another young man with the same motives as me. 

Mr. Aaron Burr is a difficult man to understand. He always tells me to 'talk less' and 'smile more.'

Well,I'm sorry if I have nothing to smile about these days. And my words are my work. Debating is like breathing to me, though some would suggest I should hold my toung. 

Eliza, my dear, I feel that there is no other woman quite like you. I love you so much and I hope that the feeling is mutual.

If not then perhaps we will meet each other again in passing.

Yours always,

A. Ham


	2. Chapter 2

My dear Alex,

I have heard many rumors about you. How you spend all night writing and all day debating. 

I have heard Mr. Jefferson talk with Mr. Madison about trying to put you in your place.

You are a busy man and I do not believe your heart and your mind are ready for the conflicts that love can bring.

I have never felt such love as I have for you when I saw you walk into that room. Your stride was confident and your eyes spoke the words you could never say.

I would be willing to give you a chance and see where this takes us.

But remember, you have to be all in. 

I do not wish to sleep in an empty bed every night. I do not wish to stay up until the early hours of dawn waiting for you to finally step away from your office.

You are a busy man, Alexander Hamilton. Are you ready to commit? 

-Eliza Schuyler


End file.
